megakampaniafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Oprawa odcinków
"''Siemka tu ThrashingMad. Witam i zapraszam na kolejny odcinek Megakampanii."' - s''łowa wypowiadane przez autora na początku większości odcinków '''"''Ok, także to tyle na dziś, dzięki za oglądanie i zapraszam na kolejne odcinki już wkrótce." ''- słowa wypowiadane przez autora pod koniec większości odcinków ---- Oprawa audiowizualna Megakampanii '''- odcinki serii są doskonale wykonane nie tylko pod względem fabularnym ale też technicznym i artystycznym. Wszystkie elementy mają stanowić integralną całość, nadając niepowtarzalny charakter. Specjalna forma sprawiła, że Megakampania stała się niekoronowaną główną serią na kanale. Wprowadzenie Od pierwszego odcinka po typowym dla wszystkich serii tytularnym "ThrashingMadPL", następuje około 20 sekundowe intro. Crusader Kings 2 (odc. 1 - 119) Czołówki '''Odcinki 1 -''' 20''' Pierwsza czołówka z serii i zarazem najbardziej charakterystyczna. Składa się ze zmieniających rytmicznie obrazów i grafik inspirowanych legendarnymi dziejami Polski i Polską wczesnopiastowską. W tle słychać melodyjny utwór pt. "Crusader Kings" z pierwszej części gry o tym samym tytule. W swojej pierwotnej wersji dotrwała tylko do 4 odcinka, w którym podmieniono dwie ryciny. Kolejne zmiany grafik nastąpiły w 8, 11 i 12 odcinku. Z dotychczasowych czołówek ta jest najbardziej odnosząca się do okresu w którym toczy się rozgrywka. W odcinku 11 - "Chrzest" - jedyny raz pojawia się w intrze bezpośrednie nawiązanie do wydarzeń z odcinka. Zostały wstawione obrazy symbolizujące zamach na Masława I i inwazję wikingów na Pomorze Gdańskie oraz "Zaprowadzenie chrześcijaństwa" Jana Matejki. W późniejszych odcinkach przestały się także pojawiać grafiki przedstawiające pogańskie rytuały. Odcinki 22 '-' 52 Druga czołówka jest już bardziej uniwersalna i cały czas pozostawała w niezmienionej formie. Składa się tylko z obrazów z gry pojawiających się przy okazji eventów, ale widać starania aby nie wybiegały za bardzo poza ramy chronologiczne wydarzeń w serii. Muzyka, jak i klimat stał się bardziej tajemniczy. Odcinki 53 '''- '''66 Poza nieco żywszym utworem i jaśniejszą kolorystyką wybranych grafik niewiele się różni od poprzedniej. Na uwagę zasługuje zbliżenie na chorągiew z orłem na jedynym obrazie spoza gry oraz następnie charakterystyczne urwanie się intra. Odcinki 68 '-' 88 Ponownie pojawiają się muzyka i grafiki z Crusader Kings 2. Niektóre z nich pojawiały się już we wcześniejszych czołówkach. Ciekawą nowością jest animacja przedstawiająca wyłaniających się parami polskich władców od Chościska do Gertrudy na tle Szczerbca. Całość klimatem nie odbiega od poprzedniej. Odcinki 90 '-' 119 Czołówka nieco inna od poprzednich. Została użyta skoczna melodia pt. "Black Shield, White Cross" z pierwszej części Crusader Kings. Pojawia się też więcej obrazów historycznych - „''Chorągiew lwowska w bitwie pod Grunwaldem''”, "Łokietek zrywa układy z Krzyżakami w Brześciu Kujawskim" ''Matejki i "''Grunwald" Wojciecha Kossaka. Ponownie została zastosowana animacja z władcami, ale przedłużona do Wielisława II. Zakończenia Do odcinka 10. - "Misjonarze", na koniec pojawia się mapa z poszczególnymi rozszerzeniami granic Polski według dat. Od odcinka 11. Thrash prawdopodobnie zmienił koncepcję i konsekwentnie wyświetlają się portrety dotychczasowych władców, okres panowania i kształt granic w chwili ich śmierci. W tle zostaje wpleciony któryś z utworów z gry. Odcinki specjalne Odcinki nietypowe mają nieco inną formę od pozostałych. Świat w roku... Od odcinka 6. co 50 lat w świecie gry powstaje odcinek dotyczący sytuacji w innych częściach Europy. Nie ma czołówki i od razu następuje przejście do ekranu tytułowego. Na koniec zostają przedstawione mapy zmian granic, zasięgów kultur i religii. Poszczególne odcinki, a zwłaszcza początkowe mają niewielkie różnice. Odcinek 6. jest jedynym w którym występują czarno-białe przejścia z nazwą regionu i rokiem. Później zostaną zastąpione datą w lewym dolnym rogu. W odcinku 21. jako jedynym przed planszami końcowymi zostały porównane granice Polski z gry, z tymi w historii rzeczywistej. Odcinek 43. jest ostatni z tabelą Top 10 państw pod względem powierzchni i liczby punktów. Historia rodu Odcinki 50. i 116. dotyczą historii rodów odpowiednio Mazowieckich i Lubomelskich, w związku z przejęciem przez nie korony. W odcinku "Historia Rodu Mazowieckich" nie ma czołówki ani outra, a tradycyjną miniaturkę zastąpił herb dynastii. Odcinek 116 ma bardziej tradycyjną formę. Zaczyna się zwyczajnie, a nietypowej formy nabiera dopiero w chwili śmierci Zwinisławy. Większy nacisk położono też na mapy włości rodu Lubomelskich. Europa Universalis IV (odc. 121 - ???) Czołówki Odcinek 121 (wstęp) Odcinek ten nie posiada jeszcze czołówki, pojawia się tylko typowy dla wszystkich serii tytularny wstęp "ThrashingMadPL". Odcinki 122-138 Wraz z przeniesieniem rozgrywki do Europy Universalis IV zmienia się nieco tematyka czołówki. Została użyta melodia pt. "The Stage is Set". Pojawiają się w niej ilustracje przedstawiające szarżę kawalerii, żeglugę okrętu po oceanie, kupców, ciężkozbrojną piechotę z halabardami, artylerzystów oraz obraz wielkiej bitwy, po czym pojawia się tytuł ze Szczerbcem po środku. Odcinek 139 Jedyną zmianą względem poprzedniej czołówki, jest zamienienie dwóch obrazów, z sekund 11-16. Odcinki 140 - ??? Nowa czołówka, kompletnie różni się od poprzedniczek, między innymi dla tego, że piosenką przewodnią, nie jest już "The Stage is Set", a "Battle of Lepanto". Poza tym, Thrash użył zupełnie innych obrazów, a były to: bitwa, prawdopodobnie między wojskami Szkocji i Anglii (minuty: 0.04-0.07), portret Marcina Lutra (minuty: 0.07-0.10), obraz, ukazujący centrum jakiegoś miasta (minuty: 0.10-0.13), obraz bitwy morskiej (minuty: 0.13-0.17), "Człowiek witruwiański" oraz autoportret Leonarda da Vinci (minuty: 0.17-0.20), "Bitwa pod Pskowem" (0.20-0.23) oraz charakterystyczna dla Megakampanii końcówka intra, w postaci "Szczerbca" z Polskim orłem.Kategoria:Odcinki